I'd Do Anything
by LOTRbandie
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, but when Harry leaves, does Ginny's love for Harry start to fade, and when he comes back after six years, will he do anything to win her love back? better summary inside, R&R plz!


~*~*~*~Harry and Ginny are in love, but when Harry has a dream, and decides to leave the ones he loves to destroy Voldermort once and for all, will Ginny's love diminish? Harry's gone for six years. He gets drunk one night and has sex with Samantha. He ends up having a daughter which will defeat the dark lord. His daughter ends up getting Black fever, which would kill her in a few days if it doesn't get treated. He ends up going back to England with his daughter to get her cured, and who is their nurse? None other then Lavender Weasely, Ron's wife. It's a reunion for all, and as it is, Ginny's love for Harry isn't there anymore. What will Harry do to win Ginny back? Rated PG-13 for some scenes and language. R&R plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot.~*~*~*~  
  
~*Another Day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're right there, and I'm here waiting. And I wrote this letter, in my head So many things were left unsaid. But now you're gone and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand, Yeah!  
  
I'd do Anything! Just to hold you in my arms. Try to make you laugh, cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do Anything! Just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? cause I know I won't forget you.  
  
Together we broke all the rules dreaming of droppin outta school And leave this place and never come back. So now, maybe after, all these years If you miss me have no fear I'll be here, I'll be waiting. This could be the one last chance to make you understand. And I just can't let you leave me once again, Yeah!  
  
I'd do Anything! Just to hold you in my arms Try to make you laugh, cause somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do Anything! Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? cause I know I won't forget you.  
  
I close my eyes and all I see is you. I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you nanana nanana And I do anything for you nanana nanana na na na na na na!  
  
I'd do Anything! Just to hold you in my arms Try to make you laugh, cause somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do Anything! Just to fall asleep with you To fall asleep with you! With you! Yeah! I'd do Anything! To fall asleep with you! I'd do Anything! There's nothing I won't...do I'd do Anything! To fall asleep with you! I'd do Anything! Cause I know I won't forget you!*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool night and a seventeen year old boy sat on the window sill at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His usually bright green eyes were dull and held only one emotion...Pain. His jet black hair was as untidy as ever. Harry Potter was now in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Graduation was less then two weeks away and the Graduation Dance was in two days. Ron's snores were absent, which meant Harry wasn't the only one who was awake.  
  
"C'mon Harry," Ron whispered, "we still have classes ya'know, you need to get some sleep."  
  
Harry laughed, "'Moine's rubbin off on ya mate. I think we've been hanging around her too much."  
  
"Well duh! She's only been bugging us about N.E.W.T.s for the past seven months!" Ron said.  
  
Harry chuckled again and got back into bed. He pretended to fall asleep and waited for Ron's snores to fill the room. When Harry was sure Ron was asleep, he got up and grabbed his broom and invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He needed to talk to Ginny, they had gotten into a row earlier, and he had caught Ginny and Seamus kissing and didn't even let Ginny explain. Then that night he heard Seamus talking in his sleep, about how he was going to get Ginny to love him and not Harry. Harry threw the invisibility cloak on and opened the window. He mounted his broom and flew to Ginny's window. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and knocked on the window. From inside Ginny woke with a start and opened the window, her face darkened when she saw Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Ginny mumbled, starting the close the window again.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called, "Can we talk?"  
  
"Oh! So know you want to talk!" Ginny said coldly.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-four karat gold necklace with a Lily on it. The flower was made of diamonds and the stem of Jade stones.  
  
"I want you to have it," Harry said, "It was my mum's."  
  
Ginny gasped and ushered Harry inside. "I can't take this," Ginny whispered, "It's the last thing you have of her!"  
  
Harry opened Ginny's hand and placed the necklace in her small palm and closed her hand over it, kissing her fingers tenderly. "I want you to have it," he whispered, gazing into Ginny's eyes.  
  
Ginny looked from her hand then into Harry's eyes, she smiled. "Help me put it on?" she questioned.  
  
"Of course," Harry said. He took the necklace out of Ginny's hands. Ginny turned around and Harry placed the necklace around Ginny's neck and clasped it shut. "Beautiful," he breathed.  
  
Ginny turned around to face Harry, "Does this mean you forgive me?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, they were glazed with tears and her lip was trembling.  
  
Harry gathered Ginny in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Of course Gin. I love you, I can't stay mad at you forever," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny held onto Harry tighter and buried her head into his chest, "I love you too," she whispered into his chest.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny's head, "I have to go back to my dorm, before I get caught."  
  
Ginny nodded and pulled away from Harry. Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "I love you Ginny Weasely."  
  
"And I love you Harry Potter," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny again and threw his invisibility cloak back on. He mounted his broom and flew out of Ginny's window and back to his dorm. He flew through his dorm window and put his invisibility cloak and firebolt back into his trunk. He got into bed and laid his head on his pillows, thinking about Ginny. A few minutes later he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*The next Morning*~  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up," Ron yelled, shaking Harry roughly. Harry jerked awake and glared at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "If you don't get up we're going to be late for class."  
  
Harry shot up and threw his robes on. "C'mon Ron! It's double potions with the Slytherins!" Harry yelled, and with that Harry and Ron ran off to potions.  
  
Harry went through all of his classes that day, to say the least; they weren't all that bad that day. All the teachers kept watching Harry though, like they knew something Harry didn't. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the bell for the last class rang. He walked off to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"So Ron, who are you bringing to the dance?" Harry asked.  
  
"You should know that one Harry! Lavender of course," Ron said, "Who're you going with 'Moine?"  
  
"Draco," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"I still don't see why you're dating him," Ron said.  
  
"He's on our side Ron, ever since 6th year, plus, I love him," Hermione said matter-o-factly.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and what they saw...amazed them and everyone else in the hall. Seamus was on the ground, moaning in pain. Draco was standing over him, Ginny hiding behind him. "Harry!" Ginny yelled when she saw him.  
  
Ginny ran over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, crying softly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, while trying to calm Ginny down.  
  
"Finnegan was trying to hurt her or something," Draco said, motioning to Ginny.  
  
"Since when do you care about the Weasel Draky-poo?" Pansy snapped.  
  
"Ginny is my friend," Draco said, "And I'm dating Hermione Granger! I love her!"  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione, gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The Great Hall was dead silent, except for the whistles from Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco pulled away and took something out of his pocket, with the whole great hall watching, Draco got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears, "Of course Draco!"  
  
Draco grinned and slipped the ring on Hermione's finger and kissed her as the Great Hall was wild with applause.  
  
"Alright 'Moine!" Ginny cheered. Harry and Ginny congratulated Hermione and Draco then slipped out of the hall unnoticed. It was only around 7:00 at night, so Harry and Ginny went to the Room of Requirement. When Harry opened the door, there was a couch and few chairs and a table, a great place for talking. Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat down on his lap.  
  
"Gin, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked softly.  
  
Ginny looked at the ground while she spoke. "I walked out of Charms, he was waiting for me but I ignored him, he followed me to the Great hall and grabbed my wrist. I told him to let go, but he wouldn't. He hit me on my arm and started to run his hand up my shirt and started to unclasp my bra. That's when Draco saw and he walked over and started beating Seamus," Ginny said, she started shaking again.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and stroked her hair. "It's ok Gin," Harry said.  
  
"What would've happened, if Draco wasn't a friend, I mean, he was the only other person in the Great Hall," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know Gin, I don't know," Harry said.  
  
They stayed there for the rest of the evening, just talking. It was pretty late when Ginny fell asleep. Harry laid Ginny down on the couch and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, she snuggled into Harry chest. He stayed with Ginny slowly falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Sooo? What did you think? This is my first ever Harry/Ginny fic. I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! R&R plz! Oh...And if you have any ideas, any at all....please tell me them! thank you! Ok and one question.how d'you get italics onto these things?? I can't get them on here. 


End file.
